ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 MTV Movie
Awards Best Movie * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn: Part 1 * Bridesmaids * The Hunger Games * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * The Help Best Show * Glee * Modern Family * New Girl * Game of Thrones * Parks and Recreation Best Male Performance * Josh Hutcherson – The Hunger Games * Joseph Gordon-Levitt – 50/50 * Ryan Gosling – Drive * Daniel Radcliffe – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Channing Tatum – The Vow Best Female Performance * Jennifer Lawrence – The Hunger Games * Rooney Mara – The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo * Emma Stone – Crazy, Stupid, Love * Emma Watson – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Kristen Wiig – Bridesmaids Breakthrough Performance * Shailene Woodley – The Descendants * Elle Fanning – Super 8 * Melissa McCarthy - Bridesmaids * Rooney Mara – The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo * Liam Hemsworth – The Hunger Games Best Comedic Performance * Melissa McCarthy – Bridesmaids * Jonah Hill – 21 Jump Street * Kristen Wiig – Bridesmaids * Oliver Cooper – Project X * Russell Brand — Hop Best On-Screen Dirt Bag * Jennifer Aniston — Horrible Bosses * Bryce Dallas Howard – The Help * Jon Hamm – Bridesmaids * Oliver Cooper – Project X * Colin Farrell – Horrible Bosses Best Music * LMFAO – "Party Rock Anthem" (from 21 Jump Street) * College with Electric Youth – "A Real Hero" (from Drive) * The Chemical Brothers – "The Devil Is in the Details" (from Hanna) * Figurine – "IMpossible" (from Like Crazy) * Kid Cudi – "Pursuit of Happiness (Steve Aoki remix)" (from Project X) Best On-Screen Transformation * Elizabeth Banks – The Hunger Games * Rooney Mara – The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo * Johnny Depp – 21 Jump Street * Michelle Williams – My Week with Marilyn * Colin Farrell – Horrible Bosses Best Gut-Wrenching Performance * Accidently Defecates on a Wedding Dress – Kristen Wiig, Maya Rudolph, Rose Byrne, Melissa McCarthy, Wendi McLendon-Covey and Ellie Kemper (Bridesmaids) * Eating a Pie Made of Feces – Bryce Dallas Howard (The Help) * Shoot in the Genitals – Jonah Hill and Rob Riggle (21 Jump Street) * Head-smashing Scene – Ryan Gosling (Drive) * Climbing the Burj Khalifa (Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol) Best Kiss * Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart – The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn: Part 1 * Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams – The Vow * Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson – The Hunger Games * Emma Watson and Rupert Grint – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone – Crazy, Stupid, Love Best Fight * Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson vs. Alexander Ludwig – The Hunger Games * Daniel Radcliffe vs. Ralph Fiennes – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Tom Cruise vs. Michael Nyqvist – Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol * Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill vs. The Kid Gang – 21 Jump Street * Joel Edgerton vs. Tom Hardy – Warrior Best Cast * Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Tom Felton – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Kristen Wiig, Maya Rudolph, Rose Byrne, Melissa McCarthy, Wendi McLendon-Covey, and Ellie Kemper – Bridesmaids * Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Elizabeth Banks, Woody Harrelson, Lenny Kravitz, and Alexander Ludwig – The Hunger Games * Jonah Hill, Channing Tatum, Ice Cube, Dave Franco, Ellie Kemper, Brie Larson, and Rob Riggle – 21 Jump Street * Emma Stone, Viola Davis, Bryce Dallas Howard, Octavia Spencer, and Jessica Chastain – The Help Best Hero * Daniel Radcliffe – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Chris Evans – Captain America: The First Avenger * Channing Tatum – 21 Jump Street * Jennifer Lawrence – The Hunger Games * Jonah Hill – 21 Jump Street * Chris Hemsworth – Thor Best Lantino Actor * Zoe Saldana – Colombiana * Diego Luna – Casa de Mi Padre * Demián Bichir – A Better Life * Penélope Cruz – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Harmony Santana – Gun Hill Road MTV Generation Award * Johnny Depp MTV Trailblazer Award * Emma Stone Category:Awards